


Aristas

by samej



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Civil War (Marvel), M/M, POV Second Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Os queréis y derribáis murallas, os odiáis y el mundo se alza en armas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aristas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainClintSpiderBalder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/gifts).



> Escrito para el [remix meme](http://minigami.livejournal.com/49392.html?thread=206064#t206064).
> 
> Post-civil war.

No es lo mismo de antes y de alguna manera, lo es. Retorcido e inestable, os queréis y derribáis murallas, os odiáis y el mundo se alza en armas. 

Tony aparece a las cuatro de la mañana y el aliento no le huele a alcohol pero parece borracho igual, ni siquiera parece él cuando folláis, porque no es capaz de mirarte a los ojos como antes, lo hacéis más rápido, menos centrado que antes, que antes de morir, que antes de todo. 

 

Ya casi nunca dormís juntos y cuando lo hacéis son pocas horas y mal y ninguno duerme realmente. Los ángulos en vuestro cuerpo han cambiado, tenéis más que antes, más aristas, ya no encajáis igual; ni su espalda en tu pecho, ni las piernas en las suyas, ni tus manos en su pelo. Entrenáis demasiado fuerte, os pegáis demasiado, y Tony se cierra en banda y os calláis demasiado las pullas, sabéis que no puede funcionar.

 

(Y sin embargo).

 

Y sin embargo eres el primero que aparece cuando sientes que algo está mal, cuando sabes que le han herido, y le buscas en los recovecos, cuando se supone que ninguno deberíais estar cerca del otro, y estiras de su camiseta parar mirar las vendas y puedes ver los bordes del moraton saliendo por la parte superior de sus costillas, y lo repasas con el dedo. Tony se estremece y te mira con los ojos vidriosos tras las pestañas. 

—Deberías ir al hospital.

Tony te coge de la nuca y te arrastra a la cama y le dejas la costilla peor, seguramente, y después él se hace el dormido y escuchas su profunda respiración, fingida, y aún así te duermes siguiendo el ritmo con cada exhalación, recordando un momento de los dos por cada una, los buenos, los malos, los irreversibles.

Cuando te despiertas, ya no está.

 

Te mira cuando crees que no te das cuenta con una expresión extraña. Como si no te conociera, como si no creyera que estás aquí con él. Es solo en algunos momentos concretos. Cuando te ríes, sobre todo. 

Duele un poco que vayan dirigidas a ti, porque a pesar de todo Tony debería conocerte como nadie. 

 

(A lo mejor)

 

A lo mejor es que pensó que nunca más te volvería a escuchar reír. La parte curiosa es que tú pensaste lo mismo de él, porque incluso sin el final dramático pensaste que todo había terminado, que nunca podrías perdonar lo que hizo, era tarde para olvidar tanto daño, tanta traición.

Resulta que es más sencillo de lo que parece intentar empezar de cero cuando tú también te sientes culpable, cuando tú también querrías olvidar algunas cosas.

Quién lo hubiera dicho.

 

Le abrazas desde atrás porque hoy ha sido un día extraño y largo y casi le pierdes por un maldito momento y no quieres pensar en qué sería perderle de nuevo, perderos de nuevo el uno al otro.

Tony se da la vuelta, roza tu cuello con su nariz, te besa en entre las clavículas y parece que volvéis a encajar, por una vez, por unas horas.

 

(Quizá)

 

Quizá hayáis llegado a tiempo, al final, piensas, notando cómo su respiración se relaja, esta vez de verdad.

Te dejas llevar por ella, esperando que no sea demasiado tarde para vosotros dos.


End file.
